


Roleplay

by Raiya



Category: The Closet (2020), The Closet | 클로젯 (2020)
Genre: Bound, Choking, Kyung-hoon's so kinky and Sang-won serves him, M/M, Outside Sex, Roleplay, Sang-won role play's as Gangrim for obvious reasons, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Sang-won had no clue how he got himself into this.He turned around unmotivated, arms outstretched, and was met with the excited face of Kyung-hoon who barely could hold himself together and not jump up and down like a little kid being told it can have every toy it wants.Ah right, my incapability to say no to Kyung-hoon’s puppy dog eyes got me into this.
Relationships: Heo Kyung-hoon/Yeon Sang-won
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to...  
> I mean they even included an AWTG's joke in the movie.  
> They were asking for it.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Sang-won had no clue how he got himself into this.  
He turned around unmotivated, arms outstretched, and was met with the excited face of Kyung-hoon who barely could hold himself together and not jump up and down like a little kid being told it can have every toy it wants.

_Ah right, my incapability to say no to Kyung-hoon’s puppy dog eyes got me into this._

The exorcist had been begging and whining for a month. 

In the end, he gave in, and here they were, Sang-won, wearing a long black coat over a black shirt and black pants with his hair slicked back while a broad grinning and slightly flushed Kyung-hoon admired him as if he was the reincarnation of a god.

„Ah you’re perfect, you look just like Gang-rim. Just continue to be grumpy and your character fits too.“

Sang-won raised his eyebrow at Kyung-hoon who turned around and was searching for something in his bag. 

„What are you doing?“

„Getting some props.“

„Props?“

Grinning broadly Kyung-hoon got out a rope and held it in front of Sang-won.

„What is that?“

„A rope so you can bind me, like in the movie.“

„Wait, first of all, where should I even bind you to and why?“

Kyung-hoon looked at him like he was missing the most obvious thing.

„What do you think why I planned a trip to the wood cabin? You bind me against a tree of course and then you have your way with me. I’m gonna prepare myself beforehand.“

Sang-won only stared at him with an open mouth. He knew Kyung-hoon had his kinky sides but fucking him out in the open in an area with more than one cabin around was another thing, especially because his boyfriend was not exactly quiet.

„Are you serious?“

„Of course, once you are dressed and I’m prepared we will get into our personalities and meet outside. I will be a just died soul and you tell-„

„I’m not going to pretend you died, not even for this, you’ve been way too close to dying before for that.“

„Fine then I’m another guardian, a new one you have to teach. The backstory is that I have been annoying you to no end but you are also drawn to my sexiness so you use a different teaching method to shut me up and make me listen.“

„That’s not really logical. Why would I fuck you to make you listen to me? It is not exactly creating a respectable teacher-student relationship.“

„It does not have to be logical. But whatever we’ve been working together and you can’t decide if you want to kill me or fuck me and because guardians can’t die you decide for the latter and you’re going to do it rough.“  
„Why do you like pain so much?“

„Comes with the job.“

„I’m not going to hurt you.“

Kyung-hoon leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

„I know that’s why I trust you enough to let you bind me against a tree. Now go outside and get into your character.“

Sang-won was shoved out of the cabin and Kyung-hoon pointed him in which direction he should walk and then the door was closed and Sang-won was glad that it was Autumn already and the weather turned colder because a week ago he would have died outside in this outfit.

Contemplating if he should just go back insight the cabin he walked up the stairs again and reached for the door. Kyung-hoon’s excited face in front of his inner eye made him reconsider and he turned around, sighing heavily.

Five minutes later he felt like a total idiot, standing in the middle of a forest, in a costume a rope in his hand and waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

 _I really must be deeply in love with this lunatic exorcist._

Having nothing better to do he took out some flashcards of his coat. Sang-won would never admit it but the had secretly been watching the movies, especially Gang-rim’s scenes, again and again, the last week, any time he was able to make a short break or be alone for a few minutes.  
Additionally, he even wrote down some of Gang-rim’s lines. On flash cards.

 _What am I doing._

He put the flashcard back in his coat and was startled when he heard a voice behind him.

Gangrim what are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be collecting the next soul?“

Straightening his shoulders, Sang-won turned around and had to concentrate to keep a straight face when he saw Kyung-hoon who wore tight black pants and a thin, shine trough grey shirt under a black coat similar to his own but fitting tightly to his body. His hair was styled back with some spikes, similar to the other character in the movie.

Kyung-hoon looked good. _He always did._

„We need to talk.“  
He tried to let his voice sound stern and commanding.

„Talk? I remember you telling me to stop talking all the time and now you suddenly want me to?“ Kyung-hoon grinned a very annoying shit-eating grin and stepped closer. „Are you having trouble remembering your own words now old man? Besides, you’re everything but good with words when it's not about defending a soul.“

Sang-won almost forgot how good Kyung-hoon was at provoking, was it ghosts or people. The other stepped even closer, nodding at him and his grin grew even wider when he opened his mouth again and say some more.

Everything that came out was a surprised huff when Sang-won grabbed his arm and pinned him against the tree. He used on arm to press against his chest end the other to cover his mouth with his hand.

„I talk, you listen.“  
Sang-won said in the most dominant voice he could muster and enjoyed the shudder he received.  
Kyung-hoon’s eyes went dark and when Sang-won brushed his leg between his he could feel his already hard cock.  
Despite his arousal, Kyung-hoon tried to play his part and struggled, trying-half heartedly to push him off.  
„Ok fine, but do you need to be so close?“

Sang-won used his body to press Kyung-hoon against the tree and the other escaped a moan when his leg was straining his groin. Sang-won loosened some of the rope so he could swing it around the tree and catch the end of it. 

„You said it yourself, I’m not a good talker verbally so I need to make my points more clear with my actions. Stand on your tiptoes.“

Sang-won commanded when he stepped back, both ends of the rope in his hands.  
„Why? You want to punish me by making me stand like this for hours?“

„No, I’m just an old man, and having to bend my knees all the time is tiresome.“  
Kyung-hoon moaned when he made sure one end of the rope was long enough and tied a tight knot into it.

„You mean-“

„I saw how you were looking at me.“ Sang-won said coldly while he was walking around Kyung-hoon to wrap the rest of the rope around him until he only had the two ends left that he knotted tightly with a special technique he learned from his boyfriend (He was wondering back then why he wanted him to learn this one so urgently, seems like Kyung-hoon had planned this for longer.)

„I was wondering what that look meant at first.“ He grabbed Kyung-hoon’s chin „And then you started to get on my nerves more and more, even Haewonmak knew when he was talking too much and would stop himself but you wouldn’t. But look at you now.“

Sang-won brushed his thumb over Kyung-hoon’s lips and he parted them, the exorcist’s hot breath puffing against his fingers.

„You are talking much less now.“

„That’s only because you are talking so much for a change. If you think that is enough to shut me up, you are comp-„

Sang-won replaced his thumb by his mouth and kissed Kyung-hoon forcefully, feeling the press of their teeth already but instead of slowing down he opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth and his leg between his. The others hips jerking forward and the sounds he made a clear sign that it was exactly what his boyfriend wanted from him.

Kyung-hoon was breathing hard but still managed to smirk when Sang-won withdrew.

„So that’s how you discipline your students Gangrim? Who would have thought you’re so filthy.“

„Only the hard cases.“

His boyfriend's grin grew wider at this and Gangrim wondered if he would not have been a good actor too because he seriously managed to piss him off with the look he gave him now.

„If you think this would intimidate me you’re mistaken I know how that you are far from being a mean guy. All just empty threats.“

Sang-won managed to blow off his stupid grin by grabbing his legs, lifting them and thrusting his hips forward against Kyung-hoon who was whimpering.

Sang-won tilted his head and whispered against his ear. „Does this feel like an empty threat too?“  
When Kyung-hoon inhaled, probably a witty remark ready he bit into his neck, almost breaking the skin and earning a sweet cry from the other who wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer until their cocks were pressed against each other.

Kyung-hoon’s harsh breathing against his neck was giving Sang-won goosebumps and he licked along his neck and back to his ear.

„Did I make you speechless for once?“

„I’m just surprised that you’re such a pervert old man.“

„Says the one who got hard the moment he was manhandled against that tree.“

Sang-won tore on the coat to pull it down over Kyung-hoon’s shoulders and in a spur of the moment, ripped the thin fabric of the shirt and bit Kyung-hoon’s now free collarbone. 

„Hey, just because our clothes are magical you don’t have to-„ Sang-won put one hand on Kyung-hoon’s mouth again and left some more bite marks and hickeys on his shoulder and neck, while he felt the other shudder or tighten his legs around his waist and rub his cock against him.

„A…AH are you going to just ke… keep nibbling on my neck and keep that threat empty?“

„You young guardians are always so impatient.“

„You just feel like that because age slows you do-“

Kyung-hoon interrupted himself with a broken moan when Sang-won grabbed his cock through his pants and squeezed him almost painfully.

„You’re still talking too much.“

„Then you need to try harder to shut me up.“

Sang-won let go of his cock and stepped back placing both his hands next to Kyung-hoon on the tree. He leaned in only far enough for the other to be not able to touch him and stared into his eyes until the other visible got restless and started shifting.

„What are you doing?“

Sang-won only smirked and leaned further away, seeing Kyung-hoon’s eyes widen in panic.

„The more you talk, the bigger the distance between us.“

Kyung-hoon opened his mouth but quickly closed it again and bit his lip, while he was looking at him pleadingly.

„Good boy.“

He leaned in again and mumbled against his ear. 

„Now, you know what you have to do?“

Kyung-hoon only nodded and Sang-won stepped closer again and felt the other’s shuddering breath when he was brushing over his thigh and grabbed his ass while he blew against his neck.

„So from now on, you will only talk if asked?“

Another nod and Sang-won rewarded him by opening his pants and slipping his hand inside to wrap it around his cock, he was not even surprised that Kyung-hoon wore no underwear.

„Good.“ 

He let go of his cock and used both hands to brush the pants down and got on his knees to help Kyung-hoon step out of his shoes and pants. The chill air caused goosebumps all over his legs and Sang-won made them worse by licking along the inside of one leg and blowing against it, enjoying the shudder that went through his boyfriend who moaned and threw his head back against the tree.

Brushing his fingertips along Kyung-hoon’s legs Sang-won got up again and kissed him while he cupped his balls and brushed behind them and over his oiled up hole. 

„So you know in my teaching, what you thought of a thread at first, is actually a reward.“  
He moved his hand away again and brushed lightly over Kyung-hoon’s cock with his fingertips. 

„And you’ve been hardly a good boy until now. I should leave you here like this and teach you a lesson, don’t you think?“

„N-“ Kyung-hoon wanted to cry out but stopped himself as soon as he realized what he was doing and pressed his lips together.  
Sang-won reached out for his chin so that he would open his mouth again.

„Will you behave from now on?“

An enthusiastic nod. 

„Even when Haewonmak provokes you?“

Kyung-hoon kept nodding and his hips were jerking forward when Sang-won hand got closer to his cock again. Sang-won gripped his thighs with both hands instead.

„If you will break your promise. I will put you aside, no matter where we are in that moment.“  
He lifted Kyung-hoon, slowly slipped his head inside of him so that he could feel the moment the tight ring stretched around him, and took him in.

„And I will grope your dick or finger you so your begging to be allowed to come but then I will make sure you are unable to get release until you managed to reincarnate your first soul, while I will keep teasing you.“

Sang-won shoved his hips forward with a strong and deep thrust and Kyung-hoon cried out loud enough to make some birds around them flee the scene.

Sang-won slipped his arm around Kyung-hoon’s waist and grabbed his leg to hold him up while he used his other hand to grab his neck.  
„Do you understand what I’m telling you?“

His boyfriend only whimpered and nodded and it was probably the longest time he actually stayed silent.

„Good boy.“

Kyung-hoon moaned wantonly and despite Sang-won’s hand still on his throat, he leaned forward to meet Sang-won’s lips in a bruising kiss. He hooked his legs around Sang-won’s hips and rolled them down. Sang-won let him fuck himself on his cock, only helping a little by steadying him with his free hand. He broke their kiss to look into Kyung-hoon’s eyes, keeping up his grip on his neck, not too harsh but enough to make him breath harder, especially while moving his body to get as much as he could of Sang-won’s cock.

His walls tightened around Sang-won’s cock suddenly and he squeezed around his throat a little harder by mistake, making Kyung-hoon choke and squeeze his eyes tightly, causing a tear to run down his cheeks. For a short moment, Sang-won was worried but when Kyung-hoon opened his eyes again, arched his back and moaned wantonly he knew that it had just turned him on even more. 

„You’re so kinky you would love it if spank you, wouldn’t you?“

He did not give Kyung-hoon enough time to process his words but grabbed his hips again and started to finally fuck him for good, making him cry and scream until he covered his mouth with his, a little worried that people would think he is murdering someone and call the police.

Kyung-hoon was sweating and his legs kept slipping out of Sang-won’s grip so he had to readjust a few times. His boyfriend did not even notice he was too far gone, rolling his hips down needily and his legs almost painfully tight around Sang-won’s waist. 

But to Sang-won’s biggest surprise, he has not said a word yet.

_So obedient for Gangrim._

The thought crossing his mind made him slam his hips forward harder and Kyung-hoon broke their kiss to cry out loudly and only when his muscles tightened around him did Sang-won realize that he came without his cock being touched.  
Instead of slipping out of him, Sang-won kept thrusting into him, not slowing down, even when he was gasping and whimpering, instead Sang-won kept chasing his own release until he was suddenly hit hard by his own orgasm. He bit down onto Kyung-hoon’s shoulder when he came making the other moan weakly. 

When he was able to think properly again he slumped against Kyung-hoon, breathing hard against his neck and making him shiver. Kyung-hoon’s legs slipped out of his hands and to the floor and the rope around him was probably the only reason, both were still standing, or rather leaning against the tree.

„I think we should get going, in case someone called the police.“

„Hmmm.“

Kyung-hoon hummed approvingly but none of them made a move. Sang-won because he was too spent and Kyung-hoon because he was still bound.

„Sang-won?“

„Hm?

„You’re a much hotter Gang-rim than the original.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
